metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Blob Thrower
A Blob Thrower is an odd creature in Metroid II: Return of Samus resembling a flower. It spits out Blobs that will harm Samus on contact. The Blob Thrower itself is sessile; its main stalk is embedded into the ground by vine-like roots, though it can extend and contract it in order to launch its projectiles at varying heights. They are found on top of an ancient Chozo building on SR388, and frequently yield large energy units when destroyed. The Blobs are blue in color and they each feature what appears to be a green eyeball, heavily implying they are living organisms themselves. They flutter in the air for several seconds before eventually disintegrating. It is unknown if the Blobs are part of the Blob Thrower's method of reproduction, or simply creatures that live in symbiosis with the flower and act as the latter's defenses. To kill the Blob Thrower itself, Samus must fire from above at the orifice in the center of the flower. If she does not possess the High Jump Boots, it is preferable for Samus to wait for the Blob Thrower's stalk to contract, bringing the flower closer to the ground. Some timing is required, as the creature increases its height often and her weapon fire can hit the Blobs instead. Alternatively, if the Wave Beam is equipped, she can fire from various positions; the beam's helical trajectory massively increases the odds of hitting the Blob Thrower's weak point. Blob Throwers return in Metroid: Samus Returns, a remake of Metroid II. They are present in Area 3 and some of the later areas. The creatures extend themselves up to the ceiling, blocking Samus's access. They can only be destroyed with the Beam Burst and Power Bomb. When Samus approaches they release Blob Swarms that actively swoop down to attack her. The large, infected flowers present during the Nettori battle in Metroid Fusion greatly resemble Blob Throwers in regard to both their appearance and their ability to launch projectiles. However, they behave more similarly to Samus Eaters in the manner they trap their prey in their orifice, as well as their stalks being unable to extend at all. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual'' :"This plant creature spits out little blobs." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide :;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 18) ::'BLOB THROWER''' ::"These massive flowers are impossible to defeat without the Beam Burst. Their size allows them to easily prevent you from progressing, and they have the ability to release Blob Swarms to attack on their behalf. They themselves don’t attack, but the Blob Swarms, if not dealt with quickly, can cause plenty of problems." :;Walkthrough (p. 86) ::BLOB THROWER ::"Blob Throwers are indestructible when you first encounter them. At a distance, they like to hide low to the ground. When approached by something they perceive as a threat, they spring up out of the ground, impeding the threat’s path. When given a bit of open air, they also spawn Blob Swarms to defend themselves. They aren’t much of a threat, and the Blob Swarms they call are more useful than menacing, since they can refill your resources. Until you find something to cut down this overgrowth, find a way around them." :;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 18) ::BLOB SWARM ::"A swarm-type enemy similar to Parabies, Blob Swarms are flying insects seen coming out of Blob Throwers. If you deal with them and their Blob Throwers quickly, you won’t have much of an issue, but leave these things unchecked and you relearn the meaning of “pest.”" }} Trivia *It is unknown whether or not the Blob Thrower species became X Parasite hosts, as Samus did not encounter any Blob Thrower-X in Metroid Fusion. **The X are known to combine the DNA of their previous hosts in order to produce unnatural organisms that possess abilities from different animals. The large flowers in Nettori's room, which feature traits from Blob Throwers and Samus Eaters, may therefore be the result of the X combining the genetic information of the latter two species. *In Area 5 of Samus Returns, there are fly-like creatures in the background that resemble Blob Swarms, despite there not being any Throwers in their close vicinity. Gallery BlobThrower.png|Blob Thrower as it appears in Metroid II. Blob Thrower artwork.JPG|Official artwork from Metroid II Blob_Thrower_Blob.png|Blob sprite in Metroid II File:Nettori.png|The "Blob Throwers" in Metroid Fusion File:Samus Returns Blob Thrower like plant.png|''Metroid: Samus Returns'' File:MSR Art Gallery 008.png|''Samus Returns'' artwork MSR BlobSwarm artwork.png|Blob Swarm in Samus Returns File:MSR RoS Gallery 021.png es:Blob Thrower ru:Кляксоплюй ja:フラゾ Category:Species Category:SR388 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 5 Category:Sector 2 Category:BSL Category:Recurring Species Category:Flowers Category:Hive creatures Category:Hives